Caught in the Middle
by creeps-kun
Summary: A war rages between two species and she is the key as to who will win.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Naruto or Underworld **_

_**This fanfic is heavily based off the series Underworld I watched the movie and felt my creative juices flow with an ease plus its October so it's perfect, now if there is any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general that can be corrected with the spell check or just right click in general I apologize.**_

_**Without any further ado **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

I couldn't tell you where I was going or what I was doing except that I knew I had to was certain.I had two burley men chasing after me...the only thing _I _was running full speed and they were briskly walking.

I risked a look back to confirm they were still too close;They eyes were met with an orange yellow ones that had a sliver for a slit, I sucked in a breath through my teeth and cursed under my breath, as I pushed my legs to go even faster. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until my shoulder collided with a almost amazing thing is no one reacted or said anything about the crazed running I've made since I got off the train but then again I was in the underground subway.

I saw the stairs that led to the city streets. I almost let out a cry as I imagined this was the upper hand I needed. This is what would get them off my tail and finally let them lose their sight of me. I was cursed and pushed at as I shoved through the crowd of people shuffling down. I took the stairs two at a time with my brain screaming 'Faster, hurry, you're going too slow.'. I was so lost in berating myself that I missed the last step, I used the rough brick wall to push myself off it using it to launch myself out. I wobbled on shaky legs as I struggled to catch my balance, I sucked in a large breath and began running again.

'Track and field was way more practical than cheerleading' I said to myself in my head.

I made a sharp right turn down a crowded street,weaving between the people,finally ducking down a quiet street, it didn't offer much except a large catholic church with a towering cathedral. Catholics...so gawdy. I took another quick glance behind me and almost whimpered with relief when I didn't see the two brutes stalking behind me, but I knew better than to assume it was still too safe. My legs screamed to be moving again so soon as I made them carry me to the church, my chest tight and burning from all the running.

I was so close, my run dropped to a walk as I was exhausted. I was almost smiling as I approached the doors but before I could get closer to the doors...mere feet away from them a man dropped down in front of me.

He had dark hair but I couldn't make out any features since it covered them as his head was down. He wore a dark trench coat over a black shirt and tight black pants but what caught my eye was the large pendant that dangled from his neck, in the center was a large jewel or stone that shone a brilliant crimson surrounded by intricate metal that weaved into swirls and interlocking loops.

He finally looked up at me,his brows furrowed into a glare. I could only see one eye as the other stayed hidden behind the thick fringe of his bangs, but the eye I could see was a deep red the same color of the stone that adorned his of which shone with a brilliance that held my focus,stunning me into a stupor.

Before I could react he had me by my throat,I kicked and clawed at the arm that held me above the ground but his grasp stayed iron clad. As I drooled and spat all over his arm trying to pry him off me I saw tiny black spots starting to cloud my vision. Before I could lose consciousness he dropped me. I landed on the sidewalk with a loud thud .

I gasped for air and massaged my throat as I sat on the ground. I glared up at the man that stood before me with a malace. He looked at me unimpressed. My chest heaving up and down so hard that it hurt. I growled about to say something when he opened his mouth to speak.

"What do they want with you?" He spat out.

I looked down as I clenched my jaw grinding my teeth. The adrenaline of the evening had finally subsided only leaving confusion and fear in its wake. I stared at the ground biting back tears scraping my nails against the dirty concrete.

"Respond when I talk." He kicked my ribs hard. I let out a cry in pain and dropped all the way down. He was definitely wearing steel toe boots.

"I-I-I don't know." I croaked. I could feel my tears beginning to breach.

"I was on the way home when I noticed they were following me." I took another hard breath. I think a rib was broken.

"It wasn't until I got off three stops before my real stop and they continued to follow that I tried to lose them. What's going on? Why were they following me, who are you? Why are your eyes weird colors?"

I looked at him,he had his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Those beasts just don't follow anyone." He muttered to himself then glaring back at me.

"If you're not special then this will only hurt a second." He grabbed my arm and yanked me by it

I tried tugging my arm away which shortly turned to thrashing when I saw he held a dagger in his other. It had a matte black hilt with a pattern that matched the necklace and even had what looked to be a smaller red jewel in the center. He then drew the blade against from forearm to my wrist. I bit my lip as I felt the stinging pain across my arm.

He then threw me back on the ground, I immediately put my hand against the long cut,but the blood kept flowing,slowly I was starting to get soaked in the warm sticky liquid. I looked up at him and saw he had blood on his arm. He looked down at me making brief eye contact before his eyes drifted to my arm. His brows furrowed, he continued watching my arm as he slowly lifted his hand and licking the blood off.

He leapt toward me as my eyes fluttered and I felt my body falling. I couldn't keep my eyes open as I felt him lift me, I could feel his hard chest against my body. It felt like I was cuddling an iceberg. I tried to stay awake as I felt the bobs and bouncing of movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared down at her as she lay on the day bed at the foot of my bed.A deep rosy flush covered her cheeks as she rested. My brows knit together as I came to recognize the bitter feeling from her just being a just someone they wanted to force to continue their line...animals.

Her looks certainly made her look like someone special. The most noticeable and obvious was the pastel pink hair that fell to her shoulders. She had eyes that were as green as the most brilliant emerald his coven owned. They were so beautiful that I didn't think a mortal could possess such a deep and rich green. Besides the color that were held in her eyes I couldn't help but see the fire that blazed in them. She held such a determination in them that her eyes shone brighter than any star I had seen.

My eyes traveled down to her neck where fresh bruises bloomed in the hideous purple markings of my eyes kept going, she wasn't lying when she said she was on her way home, her light green scrubs were covered in her blood,she'll have to throw them away.

I then began to notice the slow rise and fall of her chest, the slight pumping of her heart only visible to my eyes. I felt my throat tightened as I continued to watch her breathing, a tingle in my mouth as I felt my teeth growing and I tried to hold my eyes back as they were beginning to change as well.

Suddenly she let out a soft groan,startling me back to reality.

My head snapped when the double doors to my bedroom open.I was met with a furious Itachi,following shortly behind him was Shisui who held a devilish smirk and Obito who looked he rather be anywhere else.

"What have you brought!?" Itachi flew toward me,his eyes already bleeding to red.

"Why is there a _human_ in my..._Our_ home!" He growled.

I opened my mouth to respond but he spoke first.

"Sasuke what have you done,why whY wHY WHY!" He shouted his face contorted in rage. " Why do you not think with your head but with your…" I interrupted before he could finish.

"I thought she meant something to them…" I murmured

Itachi grabbed the bridge of his nose. "But what is she doing in the manor…?" He said softly

" I couldn't leave her...I know...I'm not sure but they were following her when I was tailing them. I thought maybe she could have been a leverage." I sighed trying not to sound defeated.

"When I confirmed that she was fine I was going to dump her back into the city."

Itachi let out a growl before glaring at me then looked behind him.

"Shisui you stay with the human, Sasuke you...you'll follow me and Obito you make sure this doesn't get out." He stormed away back into the hallways as I left to follow him Shisui grabbed my shoulder.

" Oh thank you cousin for bringing me a new toy." He purred while looking at her with hungry eyes.

" Keep your eyes on her not your teeth." I grabbed his hand off my shoulder forcefully throwing it down.

" Aw Sasuke do you fancy a human." Obito smirked while waiting by the door for me.

"Hn."


End file.
